Songfics For Host Club
by newkidzondablock
Summary: Songfics with the host club pairings. Read all or just your favorite paring. Mulitichapter. HaruhixHosts
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay. So this isn't my first story but my first attempt at Ouran. I just decided to do songfics because they seem easy enough. So here it goes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club **_

**TamakixHaruhi: You belong to me by Taylor Swift**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She __doesn't__ get your humor like I do_

Haruhi watched as Tamaki fussed on the phone to make his girlfriend happy. She has become upset by a joke that he said earlier to her. Since him and his girlfriend Mai got together it seems like all they did was fight and have Tamaki make it up to her. Mai certainly doesn't get anything about Tamaki at all.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do_

When Haruhi got home from school she saw a note on the front door from her father saying,_ 'I have to work on short notice. I already got the groceries from the market. Just take time to relax-Daddy'_. She smiled as she read the note on the door. As soon as she got home she turned on her favorite CD that much to the disgust of Mai that Tamaki got her for her last birthday. Haruhi knows it's his favorite type but he can't listen to it with Mai around. She turned it up full volume and danced around her apartment.

_But she wears short __skirts__, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
><em>Been here all along so why can't you see?<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>

When she's cooking dinner she lists the differences between her and Mai in her head. Haruhi would rather wear an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts than tank tops and short skirts like Mai. She notices that as she continues the list that she would be a better match for Tamaki than Mai any day. Everyone knows it but the question is: When will he?

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park __bench__ thinking to myself  
>Hey isn't this easy?<em>

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
><em>I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<em>  
><em>You say you find I know you better than that<em>  
><em>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<em>

It is one of the few times that Tamaki could come and see Haruhi at her home. They decided to take a walk at the nearby park. She decides to let him act like a commoner for the day. As they are talking and playing on the playground, she notices that this is the first time she saw him give a real smile since Mai showed up. Today he can be himself and wear what he wanna wear. When will he see that he and Haruhi belong together?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
><em>Been here all along so why can't you see?<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>

_Standing by, waiting at your back door_  
><em>All this time how could you not know that?<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
><em>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<em>  
><em>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams<em>  
><em>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<em>

She again thinks about the differences. He goes home after receiving a phone call from Mai saying she has something important to tell him. Later around midnight Haruhi hears a knock at the door. It's Tamaki. She lets him in. He says,"Haruhi, today Mai broke up with me." She was about to say sorry when he interrupted her. "And I've never been happier. Haruhi I now know that I don't belong with Mai I belong with you." She looks in his eyes to see if he is serious. He is. She only has one thing to say.

"You finally see." She kisses him gently and they spend the rest of the night just talking and with him finally giving real smiles.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_  
><em>All this time how could you not know that<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
><em>You belong with me<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy and kinda forgot about my stories.**_

_**Disclaimer:Don't own Ouran or the song**_

* * *

><p><strong>HoneyxHaruhi:Should've kissed you by Chris Brown<strong>

_Why am I mad? I don't get it_

_It seems like every time you give me signs and I miss it_

_I did it again, I admit it_

_I left you standing there and now I regret it_

Honey was currently running home, embarrassed to show his face to anyone. He was angry, and sad. He just blew his chance another time with the one girl he really liked. Haruhi Fujioka. She agreed to have a picnic with him, but he acted like his childish self at the end. During the picnic Haruhi was dressed liked a girl, and looked utterly beautiful. He was being more mature. He even left Usa-chan home! It seemed like she wanted him to do something, but he got nervous, and ran home.

_Seems like every time I get the chance_

_I lose my cool and I blow it_

_And I get all tongued tied, lost in your eyes_

_I'm a fool and I know it_

This isn't the first time something liked that happened. Whenever they are alone, and he feels bold, she looks at him, and his confidence goes down. He can't stand to look at her eyes that see your true self. He can't talk or even look at her. He's a fool, and knows it.

_I should've kissed you, I should've told you_

_Told you just how I feel_ _  
><em>_And next time I won't stop, I'll listen to my heart__  
><em>_'__Cause what I feel is real__  
><em>_I should've kissed you_

_I should've told you how I feel__  
><em>_I should've kissed you__  
><em>_I should've told you how I feel_

He doesn't know what to do, so he goes to Mori for advice. Mori says to just tell her how he feels then kiss her. Whatever happens next, just happens. He's the only one that knows about Honey's feelings, and understands how real they are. After getting advice from Mori, he knows what he's got to do next.

_No, I did not give you my two cents_

_A million reasons why I should have and it makes no sense  
><em>_So here I am by myself again__  
><em>_Stopping for green lights and I know__  
><em>_I wanna be more than friends_

At first he asked others what he should've done, and they said things, not thinking he really did like somebody. He listened to everybody, but himself, and nothing worked. That's why he's at his house by himself again. He's trying to go tell her that he wants to be more than friends.

_How come every time I get the chance__  
><em>_I lose my cool and I blow it?__  
><em>_And I get all tongue tied, lost in your eyes_  
><em>I'm a fool and I know it<em>  
><em>I should've kissed you, I should've told you<em>

_Told you just how I feel_ _  
><em>_And next time I won't stop, I'll listen to my heart__  
><em>_'__Cause what I feel is real__  
><em>_I should've kissed you_

_I should've told you how I feel__  
><em>_I should've kissed you__  
><em>_I should've told you how I feel_  
><em>So I turned the <em>_**car**__ around and you were right where I left you__  
><em>_And your smile said you were feeling me too  
><em>_And then the moon shined bright_

Honey decided not to take it anymore. He left the house, and went to Haruhi's. He took a deep breath, and knocked on her door. He stood in the doorway, and gave a smile that wasn't childish. He looked mature at that moment, and completely serious. Haruhi gave the same smile. She stepped out, and the moonlight made her look amazing.

_'Cause when your lips met mine__  
><em>_Yeah, I finally got it right__  
><em>_I'll be leaving with you tonight__  
><em>_And I won't have to say_

She looked down, and Honey stood on his toes, and kissed her. He was happy when she kissed back. He slowly broke the kiss, and both were beaming. They said their goodbyes, and had no regrets. Honey was leaving with Haruhi's heart for tonight, and forever.

_I should've kissed you, I should've told you_

_Told you just how I feel_ _  
><em>_And next time I won't stop, I'll listen to my heart__  
><em>_'__Cause what I feel is real__  
><em>_I should've kissed you, girl_

_I should've told you how I feel__  
><em>_I should've kissed you__  
><em>_I should've told you how I feel_

_Girl, I should've kissed you_

_Told you how I feel__  
><em>_And this time I won't stop until I have your heart__  
><em>_'Cause what I'm feeling is real_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review:)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm finally back with another song...I've actually been real excited to do this one. Hope you like it!**_

_**Diclaimer:Don't own Ouran**_

_**Means Hikaru singing, **__Kaoru singing, __**Both singing**_

* * *

><p><strong>HikaruxHaruhixKaoru:Best Love Song by T-Pain feat. Chris Brown<strong>

The whole school of Ouran High School was in a frenzy. Girls were going crazy, and all the guys were wondering why do we bother. As you can guess it was because of the one and only Host Club. They were putting on a concert with each of the host except for Haruhi and Kyoya singing. They needed someone to host it, and they didn't want to really know if Haruhi was as bad at singing as her father says.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen for coming today. We hope that you all have enjoyed yourselves so far. I would like to welcome our next performers Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin. They will be performing a duet. Give them a hand!" The Shadow King announced.

The whole club room went dark, then all of a sudden two lights appeared on opposite sides of the room. Hikaru was on the right side. He was dressed in a white long sleeved collar shirt with a black tie, and black jeans. The stage he was white with white and black speakers, and a band behind him.

On Kaoru's side he had on a black tee shirt with a black leather jacket, and black jeans also. His stage was black with black speakers and a band behind him. There were bright flashing lights behind him. He started the song.

_**Hey, **__Nappy boy, __**Hey, **__Pretty boy_

_**Oh, **__Nappy boy, __**Hey, **__Pretty boy_

_**Turn up the bass, turn up the treble  
>I'm about to take you to a whole other level!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dj turn off what you're playing<br>I want the whole club to hear what I'm saying!**_

It seemed as if the older Hittachin brother was looking for someone in the crowd. To be specific he was looking for a certain cross dressing brunette. When he found her, he looked to his brother, smirked, and did a little nod with his head. He tried to make the girl know he was looking at her.

_**Because this girl means too much to me  
>And now we're on the floor and she touching me<br>And if I wanna take her home  
>It's gonna be better than what they do on the radio!<strong>_

He then started to dance on the stage while singing. The crowd was starting to get pretty wild. He was starting to lose track of Haruhi. He motioned that to his brother so Kaoru was starting to look for her while making it look like part of the performance.

_**It's gotta be the crunkest  
>It's gotta be the loudest<br>It's gotta be the best, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
>I gotta tell her how I feel<br>I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life**__**  
><strong>__**No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling**__**  
><strong>__**And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby**__**  
><strong>__**Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that**_

At that moment Hikaru jumped off the stage with a spotlight following him along the crowd. Everyone seemed to make a path for him. He then noticed that Haruhi was the only one that didn't move so he quickly made his way to her. He looked up to Kaoru's stage, and saw that his brother was singing.

_Turn on the lights, give me a mic__  
><em>_I'm about to sing and do it just how she likes__  
><em>_Jump off the stage, crowd surfin all the way, Cowabunga!_

He jumped off the stage and danced to his brother and Haruhi. When he got there, he pulled the unsuspecting girl close to him and kept going.

_You know it's like, just do the wave__  
><em>_Girl just move your body like a snake__  
><em>_And if you wanna get with me  
>Put your hands in the air, show me the energy<em>

Kaoru and Hikaru spun Haruhi around while almost all the girls in the room put their hands in the air dancing wildly. They both started with her. Well, they were dancing, she was was basically being treated like a doll at the moment.

_**It's gotta be the crunkest  
>It's gotta be the loudest<br>It's gotta be the best, the best love song she ever heard in her life**__**  
><strong>__**I gotta tell her how I feel****  
><strong>I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life__  
><em>_No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling__**  
><strong>__**And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
>Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that<strong>_

The audience made a little circle around the 1st year trio. The guys and girls in the room started to dance with each other while watching the small group together.

_Homie kiss your girl__  
><em>_**Shorty kiss your man**__**  
><strong>__**We can see you on the kissin cam**__**  
><strong>__**Now show me some love****  
><strong>__Show me some love_

They were surprised as some couples in the room dancing together actually kissed. The looked as if they wanted to kiss the small girl in front of them right then.

_**Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you**__**  
><strong>__**I never put no one above you**__**  
><strong>__**And if you feel that way  
>Go ahead and kiss your baby<br>And now we've got the whole stadium in love like that  
>And if you feel that way<br>Go ahead and kiss your baby  
>And now we've got the whole stadium in love like that<br>Eh, eh, eh, eh**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, oh, oh**_

The song was over with the twins still by Haruhi's side, and everyone in the audience cheering. Even the guys in the host club. Hikaru started to speak.

"Haruhi, guess what."

"What?"

Kaoru spoke next. "We decided to share you."

"What!?" She asked with a shocked look. Without her responding, they both kissed her at the same time on both cheeks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it. Review :)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for taking sooooooooo long. I haven't been having any good ideas but now I have one from watching The Voice. SO HERE IT GOES!**_

_**Disclaimer:You know**_

* * *

><p><strong>KyoyaxHaruhi:The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script<strong>

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
><em>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<em>

Ever since every member of the Host Club graduated, Kyoya couldn't get his mind over the only female there. It has been about 1 year since the original 1st years graduated and 1 year since he saw the only girl he ever loved. He has made a decision. He's going to look for her all by himself. He first saw her by the Ouran Middle School courtyard facing the direction of the high school. That's where his search is going to start and end.

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_  
><em>Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am<em>

Kyoya took a black marker and in big black letters on cardboard wrote '_**HARUHI FUJIOKA**_'. He also had pictures. With her short hair and long hair, hoping someone would recognize anyone. He asks any student or passerby if they can tell him where the girl in the picture is.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
><em>I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man<em>

Many have tried to give him money. They don't recognize him. Right now he isn't Kyoya Ootori. He's not even Kyoya to them. He's just a poor man with stubble on his face, looking for a girl that he let get away.

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do_  
><em>How can I move on when I'm still in love with you<em>

He knows if anyone finds out who he is, they will try to take away his pride, dignity, and self-respect. He doesn't care. He doesn't care what happens. He can't process anything without his beloved Haruhi.

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
><em>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<em>  
><em>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet<em>  
><em>And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>

He hopes that she will want to see him one day. He hopes that if she does her first instinct would be to look around the school where they spent most of their times together. If and when she does Kyoya will be sitting there, waiting.

_So I'm not moving_  
><em>I'm not moving<em>

He's not going anywhere. He isn't going to risk missing her.

_Policeman says son you can't stay here_  
><em>I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year<em>  
><em>Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows<em>

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

Students, the police, and even Tamaki's father has told him that he has to leave and that he can't stay on school grounds. He always says that he is just waiting, not even staying. The weather hasn't been easy but on any day all you see is a man with hair to the bottom of his neck and a slight beard growing on his face.

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
><em>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<em>  
><em>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet<em>  
><em>And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<em>

_So I'm not moving_  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>

He doesn't care what anyone says. He has fingers pointing at him and hears whispers everyday. He isn't moving.

_People talk about the guy_  
><em>Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa<em>  
><em>There are no holes in his shoes<em>  
><em>But a big hole in his world<em>

News has spread about his whereabouts. People have come daily to see if the rumor is true. He hopes out of all the people he will see brown hair and big brown eyes.

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_  
><em>And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news<em>  
><em>And you'll come running to the corner<em>

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

Somewhere a certain girl has seen a man who the news with pictures of her and her name on cardboard. The moment she saw it, she was out the door.

_So I'm not moving_  
><em>('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)<em>  
><em>I'm not moving<em>  
><em>(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)<em>

All the man has said, "I'm not moving for anyone but Haruhi Fujioka." Just as the girl got to the courtyard.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

The girl known as Haruhi Fujioka came to the front of the crowd and saw the scruffy, dirty looking man known as The Man Who Can't Be Moved. But to her, he is known as Kyoya Ootori. When he saw her he stood up for the first time in months and walked to the girl. He hugged her.

"I missed you, Haruhi."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review :)<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is my final chapter for this fic. This chapter took so long because I couldn't find a song that would fit with the final and my favorite couple. I just discovered this amazing artist who is currently my favorite now. Here you go! _**_

_**Disclaimer:Yep. Still don't own this show or characters. If I did Haruhi wouldn't end with the 'king'**_

* * *

><p><strong>MorixHaruhi:Small Bump by Ed Sheeran<strong>

_You're just a small bump unborn  
>In four months you're brought to life<em>

Haruhi and Mori just came back from the hospital for Haruhi's latest checkup. She was 5 months pregnant and everyone was happy for them. Well, now everyone is happy with them. When the other 5 boys, and father found out, of course only the self-proclaimed 'king' was protesting about his 'daughter's' innocence being ruined and having to be Usa-chan kicked by Honey just for him to calm down. And Ryoji giving Mori a man to man talk. But now, everything was perfect.

_You might be left with my hair  
>But you'll have your mother's eyes<em>

The happy couple would stay up at night talking about what they think the baby would come out looking like. They decided they wouldn't care what he or she looked liked, all that mattered was that they loved the baby. But it didn't stop Mori from saying that he would be happy if the baby had his dark, raven hair and her beautiful brown eyes.

_I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can  
>But for now your scan of my unmade plans<br>A small bump in four months, you're brought to life_

Because of him and being a national champion at kendo, Mori was afraid that he woud be too rough to hold the baby, but each time he expressed his concern, Haruhi would take his hand, and tell him to just hold the baby like he hold her hand. He promised himself that no matter what, he would always be careful with their child. He always had time to practice. He had 4 months.

_I'll whisper quietly  
>I'll give you nothing but truth<br>If you're not inside me  
>I'll put my future in you<em>

At night, when Haruhi was tired and lying down in the bed Mori would lay his head beside her now round stomach. He would whisper to the baby, making Haruhi smile, and going to sleep to the sound of her husband's quiet, deep voice. He would stay up for another couple of minutes telling their unborn child, how their early years would be in life.

_You are my one and only  
>And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight<br>Oh, you are my one and only  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight<br>And you'll be alright_

"Haruhi"

"Yes, Takashi"

"I can't wait for the baby"

"Me either"

"I love you"

"I love you too" That night, he dreamed of them and the baby with black hair and brown eyes. He was holding it, and the baby fit it's whole hand around his thumb. Takashi Morinozuka woke up smiling the next morning.

_With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin  
>Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice<br>And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
>A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes<em>

They talked more about what the baby would look like. He said the baby's smile will light up a room. She said the baby probably would have a dimple like him under their chin. They talked about how small their child would be coming into the world filled with many uncles, and loving grandparents. How the baby will see everything.

_And I'll hold you tightly  
>I'll give you nothing but truth<br>If you're not inside me  
>I'll put my future in you<em>

You are my one and only_  
><em>And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
>Oh, you are my one and only<br>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
>And you'll be alright<p>

They both thought about the many hugs that their child would be given everyday, and how they would be surrounded by many people that loved them already.

_You can lie with me  
>With your tiny feet<br>When you're half asleep  
>I'll leave you be<br>Right in front of me  
>For a couple weeks<br>So I can keep you safe _

When the baby was born, it was decided that Haruhi would stay home to watch over it, while Mori would still work. Haruhi thought about how she would closely watch their child, and how it would develop over the period of time that they will be together.

_You are my one and only  
><em>And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
>Oh, you are my one and only<br>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
>And you'll be alright<p>

Now it was her turn to have the dream about their family except her and their child would be anxiously waiting for Mori to come home and greet them. As she woke up, she felt something wet beneath her. She moved the covers and woke up Mori.

"Takashi! I'm having the baby!" At that moment the usually calm Takashi Morinozuka looked like a child on Christmas but scared at the same time. At the hospital, he was kept in the waiting room, while hearing news. He called the others, and they would be on their way immediately. As they came, the doctor came out too.

"Are you Takashi Morinozuka?" Mori instantly jumped at when the doctor came. "I'm sorry. Your daughter didn't make it." Many things happened at once. Kyoya ran to the doctor to get more information angrily, Tamaki and the twins were shocked, Honey ran to Mori, and the saddest thing happened.

Takashi Morinozuka fell to his knees and broke down crying for the first time in years.

_You were just a small bump unborn  
>Just four months then torn from life <em>

A funeral for their child was small with just both sides of the family, and the host club. The tombstone for the grave was beautiful though. It was next to Haruhi's mother's, Kotoko's grave. With small butterflies in each corner and a name carved in beautiful writing. _Sakura Morinozuka, 2013,A beautiful daughter, niece, and granddaughter. _Just as the funeral ended, it started to rain. The parents were still left at their daughter's grave, praying, Wondering why she didn't survive. Sunlight started to pour through, but they didn't see the angel with long brown hair in a ponytail, eyes similar to Haruhi's but older, in a white dress. She was holding a crying baby with big brown eyes, and dark curly hair on her head, and a dimple showing on her cheek. They blessed the couple with their next try then descended back to Heaven. Quietly whispering to the baby.

_Maybe you were needed up there  
>But we're still unaware as why<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I feel so bad about doing this to my favorite pairing, giving them something so bad, but review._**

:) ***_teardrop *_**


End file.
